


Let Them See

by Melusine11



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: After all of the battles are won, Rey and Ben settle down on Naboo. Their neighbor likes to watch - they like to be watched.Written for Day 1 - Exhibitionism





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1. Supremely out of order - I know. lol.
> 
> Thanks to [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for the beta

She’s out on the balcony, sheer robe doing nothing to hide her form with the way the sunrise hits her. Her left foot is hooked behind her right ankle, and Ben watches her lift her cup of caf to her lips and drink. Her elbows rest on the bannister now, leaning out to view the city that’s sprawled beneath them, around them.

Ben lingers for another moment before turning and shuffling towards the kitchen, needing his own strong cup of caf. His lips quirk when he finds a mug already sitting out waiting for him.

When he returns to her, he presses a kiss against her temple, breathes in the scent of her, fresh and clean and _Rey_. “Thank you,” he tells her, arm winding around her shoulders to squeeze her before drifting lower.

“You’re welcome,” she replies, then takes another drink, smile growing as his hand wanders.

Slowly he fists the fabric and draws it up over her hips. Rey shifts, stepping wide now and arching her back.

“Needy, are we?” Ben asks, making Rey chuckle quietly.

“Always.”

“Mmmm.” Ben takes another drink and sets his mug down beside Rey’s elbow. “I love you,” he says against her skin once more, before moving, coming to stand behind her, dropping the fabric as he does. He skates his hands up her torso, cupping the underside of her breasts and hooking his chin over her shoulder. “How long?” 

“He’s been standing there since before I came out,” she tells him, and Ben kisses her neck. “He keeps trying to act like he isn’t looking, but he’s not subtle.”

“No, he isn’t,” Ben agrees, squeezing her flesh, fingers moving to thumb at her nipples. “Do you think it’s you or me that’s caught his eye?”

“Why can’t it be both? Together.” Rey gasps a little as his teeth drag over her pulse point and shifts back against him, hard cock already begging for attention, finding a temporary reprieve in the space between her cheeks.

“I bet he’d love to watch you, sitting on here,” his hand reaches down and pats the railing, “legs spread wide while you touched yourself.” Rey whimpers, and he rewards her by finally parting her robe, taking her breast in hand, fingers wrapping around her nipple and tweaking it, hard, just the way he’s learned she likes. “Or maybe he’d like me, standing at the edge, hand stroking my cock until I came all over. Do you think that would make him hard? Retreat back into his cozy apartment and fuck his own hand until he spends himself?”

“Ben,” Rey practically whines his name, pressing back against him, moving her own hands to touch herself.

“He loves to watch, how lucky he must feel that we moved in. Always willing to put on a show. Do you think he knows who we are? Do you think he’s told all of his friends about how often he watches the last Jedi get fucked by the Jedi killer on their balcony?”

Rey whimpers and lets Ben stand her up straight so he can remove her robe. It drifts to the floor, a puddle of gossamer silk between their feet. Ben glances across the way, finds the man in question staring boldly at them now, not even trying to hide his gaze. They don’t know his name, have no intention of ever finding out, even though they both know he’s well aware of who they are. It was no secret, when they moved to Naboo there were parties and galas and more meet and greets than Ben and Rey could stand. The entire galaxy probably knew their address, but the entire galaxy knew to leave well enough alone. All except for him. Which works out just fine for the two of them.

They like to be watched.

Gently he kicks Rey’s legs further apart and lets a finger delve down over her mons, and through her folds. “Already so wet,” he rasps, peppering more kisses along the column of her throat, eyes never straying for long from their audience.

“I had a dream about you fucking me last night,” she pants as his index finger swirls around her clit. “We were supposed to be making an announcement about something, but then I started sucking your cock and you couldn’t string together an actual sentence, so you took me over the podium.”

“Kriff,” Ben swears and lets his finger plunge into her sopping cunt. “You’re so filthy, Rey.”

“Only for you,” she chuckles, rocking back onto his hand. “Always for you.”

And Ben knows it’s true. The first time they had been caught was an accident; Rose walking in on them in a not frequently used supply closest within the resistance base. Ben and Rose had been blushing, stammering messes, but Rey had cum hard, gushing over his cock. At the time he didn’t think much of it, she had told him she was close, but then he brushed against their bond, and she had welcomed him in. Then it was exciting. Fighting off the remnants of the First Order and fucking after the battles where anyone could stumble across them. Ben is pretty sure there isn’t a resistance member who hasn’t caught them in the act. He’s fingered her under the table at state functions, found inappropriate ways to use the force to get her off from across the room. Rey loves an audience, and Ben loves Rey and has come to appreciate an audience as well.

So when he pulls his fingers from her wet heat to replace them with his cock, he watches the man who has been watching them. His hands fidget, they rub against the front of his pants, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the two of them, or fully give in to pleasuring himself. And why would he, they all know he loved to watch, not be watched in return.

Ben stuffs his fingers into Rey’s mouth, groans as she begins to suck hard, greedily chasing the remnants of her essence. He takes his time, savors the way she grips him, the little noises she makes around his fingers, the quiet squelching of her cunt as his cock drags out before plunging back in. Slow and deep he fucks her on the balcony as the sun rises.

When her legs begin to tremble he grips her hips to hold her up. “That’s it, Rey, take it.” She grunts, collapsing forward, head dropped between her arms where they’re bracing her on the railing.

She’s babbling, a litany of curses in languages he doesn’t really know, beyond seeing them through the bond and hearing them in moments like this. His name is a featured player on her lips, and then his fingers find her clit again. The force thrums around them when she shatters in his arms, cunt pulsing hard around him. Rey’s head lifts slightly and she trembles again.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, he hasn’t stopped watching us.” His hips whip harder against her, a hand groping up for her breast, gripping it hard and pulling her up, pressing her back, damp with sweat to his chest, angling deeper, knowing he’s brushing against that spot that makes her see stars.

“Ben,” she sobs his name, reaching back, anchoring herself with her hands in his hair, long and unruly and still a mess from sleeping.

He hums against her hair, kisses her throat, worries his teeth at the flesh there, groaning as she comes undone around him, mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His left-hand grips her hard enough to bruise as he buries his cock deep within her and spends himself. The door on the balcony across the way is just sliding shut when he has the wherewithal to look up again.

“You okay?” he asks, cock slipping from her with a wet squelch.

“Yeah,” she nods and he turns her around, letting her press her face against his chest to catch her breath. “Love you,” she murmurs, arms draping loosely around him.

“Love you too.” He inhales the scent of her and holds her tighter. “We should head in, we have that meeting in an hour.” He sweeps her off her feet to carry her back inside as she groans at the idea of having to sit through tedious meetings, but he’s fully prepared to distract them both later.


End file.
